A FNAF Theory--- Free Our Souls
by RainbowCookies19
Summary: The backstory of FNAF... Something we all wonder about. Here's my idea of what happened to the restaurant and the animatronics. This is my first fanfiction, so please give advice.
1. Chapter 1: The Origin

Chapter 1: The Origin

Carina's POV-

It was my eleventh birthday. My family and I decided to go to Fredbear's Family Diner to celebrate. I've been there before, during my cousin's sixth birthday, and I loved it. Not the food, but the animatronics. They were unique mascots, all four of them, though I think their looks could've been less creepy. Other than that, they were all good and fun robots.

The food as well… it was pretty amazing.

My family was fairly poor, and we couldn't afford to go to restaurants like these too often. But the place was closing in a week, so the discounts were amazing. I didn't know why they were closing, but it was better to take advantage of this opportunity than to question it.

The busy city streets buzzed with human chatter, and reeked of pollution from the cars. My dad, younger brother, and I were walking on the sidewalk, excitedly talking about what we were going to eat and what the animatronics would perform tonight. I knew that Freddy would be singing, Bonnie would play the guitar, Chica was the secondary singer, and Foxy would entertain the little ones like my brother, Lan, who was only five.

The animatronics were programmed, so they had no mind of their own, but when I stare into their eyes, I know there's more to them.

"Freddy Diner! Freddy Diner!" Lan squealed as he jumped excitedly, pointing towards the old restaurant. It was across the street, with "Fredbear's Family Diner" written in bold on the sign that held the place's honour. Brick walls built the large structure, and wide windows allowed us to peer inside, taking a sneak peek of what's to come.

Four tables were lined at the windows, three families sat at the ones closest to the front door, while the seats in the corner were empty. That would be the perfect place to eat. I tilted my head to catch the glare of the sun on the horizon. We were just on time, and my built in belly alarm growled to confirm it.

"Yes, Lan, Freddy Diner indeed," my dad chuckled, his yellowish teeth showing in his grin, as he held fast to my brother's hand just in case he decided to jump onto the street to burst in through the entrance of the diner.

A few moments later, when the cars calmed, we crossed the road quickly, our quiet footsteps drowning in the loud hustle and bustle of the city. The black pebbles crackled under our mass, leaving marks in our shoe soles.

I lifted my left foot, then my right onto the unusually high sidewalk. The tiles were older on this side, with weeds and cracks everywhere. Bringing my attention to the restaurant as my dad led the way in, I noticed that the animatronics were up and running on the stage, already performing their new show.

Freddy, with his brown skin, was in centre, holding a black microphone and tipping off his tophat every once and then. Bonnie, occasionally raising an ear and folding it back down, strummed his guitar like he had done it ten thousand times, playing a merry tune that accompanied the bear's singing. Chica, for the first time in a long time, was singing along as well, acting as an echo for Freddy. Her recognizable bib, placed beneath her large beak, still shone with the logo; Let's eat! Foxy waved his hook around as he entertained the children in the far corner.

A tall woman at the front desk briefly asked,

"How many?"

"Three, please," my dad responded, and the woman was already leading us towards the table at the window I so wanted to sit at. Her long, brown hair reminded me of my mother's. I try not to think about her too much.

There was a large gash with yellowish cotton sticking out of it on my part of the seat, but I didn't mind, I was too busy marveling at the animatronics' talent. How they can sing all by themselves, how they seem to have feelings, and how they can move very single part of their body like a human would. For a second, I thought Freddy winked at me, but was that really possible?

Then it happened again. His piercing, blue eyes closed for a split second before he continued singing. There's something more to these animatronics, that I know.

A stout man in a black suit handed us two menus. They were outlined in black, and the font was large and fancy.

"What would you like to eat, Carina?" my dad asked me. I shrugged, being the laid back person I am.

"Maybe fish or something, steak and pork is too filling for me," I hinted, aware that steak and pork both weren't supposed to be filling, but living the life I do, having a full belly makes me feel vulnerable. I didn't like to think too much about things, so i just picked a few choices that sounded appealing on the menu and stuck with them. The discounts were up to eighty percent off, so money didn't really affect my orders either.

I ended up getting some peppered salmon, some fruit salad, a small bowl of mushroom soup, and some regular ice water. My dad ordered a bit of chicken with a large bowl of veggie soup, and Lan got the same thing, except kid-size.

The animatronics had just been set back to free roam after their impressive performance. Every once in a while, they would walk by and say hello or something other. Foxy would put on his unique pirate accent, using "lad" and "lass" instead of boy and girl. But even though they were ever so friendly, Freddy still creeped me out, especially by the fact that he winked at me...twice. He would walk by too, waving his bulky hand to greet us. Bonnie usually walked with him, being his main partner. Something they were programmed to do I guess.

After a hearty meal, the best I had ever had in a very long time, I slouched into my seat, releasing a content sigh. Lan mimicked me. I didn't mind. He grew up copying people, that's how he learned things. The hot pepper in the salmon still stung my mouth slightly, so I took a sip of the water, as my dad waved for dismissal.

Moments later, the money was paid and we were off. To home. We rented a small apartment in an old building. We only had one room to ourselves, but it was all that was needed, really. Images of Freddy flashed in my mind as we sauntered down the road. Something told me that this wouldn't be the last time I see them.

But something else told me that I should stay away from them.

A/N: So, yeah. This is just the first chapter, so more action will be coming soon. I gotta warn ya, it'll be bloody. This chapter was mainly just to give the idea that there was a restaurant that came before Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I will also expand on the idea that FNAF 2 is a prequel to FNAF 1. I will probably update once a week, maybe twice if I get to it.

Until next time,

RainbowCookies :)


	2. Chapter 2: Murder

**Chapter 2: Murder**

WARNING: Blood and gore and pain and agony ahead. You have been warned. ;)

Geoff's POV-

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Grand Re-opening of Fredbear's Family Diner_. The words were large and bold on the grey newspaper. I myself had never heard of this closed down diner, but the new pizzeria seemed promising. The picture in the left side showed three animal robots; a bear, a duck thingy, and a weird, blue bunny.

I scoffed aloud. Baby toys. I was twelve now, plastic mascots aren't going to do me any good. I lost all hope in the pizzeria, tossing the paper aside. It floated down to the dirty road, just as a plain, green, car zoomed by.

I sighed. Life is so simple. so boring. So useless. I wished there was more us humans. More than anyone could imagine. More than just eat, play, and sleep.

I was on the dirty streets of the city, taking a stroll, thinking of ways to solve the many problems of humanity. Just across the road was my house. I lived with my uncle, mom, dad, little sister (who was really damn annoying by the way), my grandmother, and my cousin. Huge household, I know, but our combined money made us able to afford a large, comfy house, and more than enough to eat.

Kicking a pebble off the sidewalk, I leaned on the wall of a thrift store. Cheap stuff. The brick walls felt cold against my back. Tilting my head, I rested it on the wall as well, my loose, brown hair getting squashed against it.

Many people walked the sidewalk, not being able to afford cars. A young boy, about my age I would assume, walked with his mother past me. They had the satisfied look that most people carried when they had a full belly.

It was almost dark, but I hadn't had dinner yet, since I spent all day hanging out with my friends. I couldn't think of a good place to eat at, so I decided to check out that dumb pizzeria. Let's just hope that the grub isn't as bad as the mascots.

I snatched another newspaper that was swirling about in the intense wind, and memorized the address that was present on the top right corner. _149 Blackgravel Ave._ I knew that road. It was only one block away. Pushing myself off the store wall, I turned to my left and began the trek.

A few minutes later, I arrived at the building. High up, imprinted on the dirty stone walls, were gigantic letters. I had to step back a few to read the entire title. _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. _

Pizza. I hadn't had pizza in a long time. I wondered why. Maybe because it's _cheap stuff._ I miss its taste. The stringy cheese, the crunchy crust, and the heavenly flavour. Now, I craved it.

Anxiously, I swung open the door. It was a light, glass, one. Immediately, a feeling of happiness and joy washed over me. This was no normal restaurant. It was a place where people had fun and enjoyed themselves. A place where depression becomes positive emotion.

But there was a different feeling, too. A feeling of sadness and violence. I shoved it away. The sound of children laughing told me it was nothing.

Looking around, I noticed the three mascots that were on the cover of the newspaper. They stood on centre stage, wielding instruments. And they had blush? Eyeshadow? Ok…

Ignoring their lyrical songs, I stepped up to the counter, ten bucks in hand. But a withered, yellow, bear person intercepted me. He looked just like one of the mascots on the stage, but he had no eyes, so that I could see the glint of human eyes, and he moved smoothly like a real, live, person.

In a low, deep, voice, he asked,

"Are you looking for the pizza counter?" I nodded, slowly, slightly suspicious. But I've seen enough with the weird robots performing. So I followed his next request: "Well, then, follow me, ok?" I followed his footsteps, as he led me over the checkered floor, towards another door.

His suit muffled the sound of his heavy feet hitting the ground, as he walked clumsily, in the bulky costume. He opened the door, and revealed the darkness inside. Then I knew something was wrong. Turning to leave, I felt something grab me by the hand, gripping me like a pincer, and I struggled as the costumed person tugged me violently inside the room.

I was pushed onto a pile of dirty, wasted, fabric. The only light I saw was from the outside of the door, the slit of light quickling shrinking as the door slammed close. Now I heard a soft shuffling noise, and I assumed that it was the person taking off the head of the suit.

I felt my heart beat faster, and my breath become louder, as the faint light of a mechanic eye dimly illuminated the pitch-black room. A shiny object flashed in the small visibility. I held my hands to my mouth to prevent me from hyperventilating.

It was a knife.

I glared at the person's face. It was a man. I caught his eyes glistening as he pulled his mouth into a grin. Brandishing his knife, I leaned as far back into the pile of fabrics as I could. Not being able to believe this fate. It has to be a dream, right?

But it wasn't. That's what I found out when a sharp pain entered my abdomen. It ached for a few seconds, before going numb. I saw the man's teeth flash as he gave a sly smile. I peered down. The silver blade, now half engulfed by my flesh, _my _flesh.

I felt his fingers slide around the knife, and an agonizing pain once again bowled into my mid-section. I yelped, pressing my fingers against the wound, applying pressure. But it wasn't working fast enough. I was bleeding out.

My eyes were shut tight, and all I heard was the creaking of the door, and its slam as the man walked out. Fading footsteps were barely audible as the hurt took over. Pulling my hand away, I could catch the glow of bright blood on my fingers. It hurt like nothing ever has before. Like someone stabbed a red-hot iron bar into my stomach and I ate it inside out.

I opened my eyes. I was getting nauseous. Black started to close in. I could hear distorted sounds that came from my head. Everything started to ache. I was going to blackout soon, I knew.

But I did not get the feeling that it was the end. There was something else. Something that wanted revenge. Something deep and dark and murderous. It called for me. It blocked everything else out. Every feeling, every emotion. Then the peace broke.

I struggled to move my arms to my side. I pushed, trying to get up. But every muscle that tensed led back to my injury. I wouldn't be able to move without blacking out faster, since the pain would be unbearable. So I lay there. Just lay there. CLosed my eyes. In peace.

In hope.

A/N: So yeah. Blood and gore, I told you. But not too much, cause this is just T rated. But can you guess who's red, glowing, mechanic eye that was? Hehe. And also, thank you to snickerdoodles27 for the name suggestion. Prepare for the next chapter. Prepare.

Until next time,

Rainbowcookies ;)


	3. Chapter 3: A New Form

**Chapter 3: A New Form**

Estrella's POV-

The wail of death wasn't audible. Not over the loud silence. I saw nothing. Felt nothing. Smelled nothing. Heard nothing. What was happening? Then it all came back fresh to me.

A seven year old girl. Me. Curiously following a strange person in a yellow Freddy suit. I wanted fun. Lots of it. So I followed. For how far I could not remember. We approached a thick, metal door. The next few moments were blurred to me. But I knew that I was in a room. A dark room that smelled of dust and bugs. I saw the person in the suit. His badge flashed in the dim light. It read: _Night Guard._

I don't want to describe the next event. All I know is that the person had killed me. My body was dead, my soul free. Or was it?

But I felt so alive. Like it was all a dream. There was sudden movement. A flash of white and black. It was the only thing I saw. Like I was floating in an inevitable nothing, and I was just hallucinating things.

I recognized the creature. He lived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The puppet that gave gifts to the children. What was it doing here?

Suddenly, I gained vision again. As if I had been closing my eyes for the entire time and just opened them. I felt odd. The first thing I noticed was that I was seeing out of a mask. Two eye sockets allowed me to catch a glimpse of the outside world. My vision was of a humans' though.

I also felt no heat and no cold. No blood flowing through my veins. If I even had veins. All that I could feel was soft fabric touching every part of my body except for my midsection and head. I tried to move. But it was difficult, like I was made of metal and hadn't been oiled in a long time. I was sitting, so I tried to stand. My movements were not smooth like a humans', but rather choppy, like a robot. Or an animatronic.

The area I was in was lit by a very dim, reddish, light. What was happening? Was I alive again?

Then the puppet crossed my vision again. He was holding a head. An animatronic head. It looked like Foxy's, with its sharp teeth glowing in the light. The puppet placed it on another body. The rest of Foxy. What was he doing?

The mysterious marionette then left. Opened the door and left. I could not turn my head fast enough to peer outside, but still saw hints of the checkered floor of the pizzeria.

There was more movement. Something was shuffling. My vision then brightened. The world was lit by a curious blue light, not physically bright, but as if I had night vision. I peered down. Yellow fabric covered my body. A bib was hung around my neck, it read: _Let's eat!_ I had orange talons and could clearly see an orange beak protruding from my mouth.

No way. I was inside a Chica suit! But it looked nothing like the Toy Chica I was used to seeing at the pizzeria. This suit was old and withered, similar to the one I had seen on an old newspaper that was titled: _Fredbear's Family Diner closing soon! _This was the suit from the old diner.

Three other animatronic suits were laying around me. The old Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. They were struggling to get up. I shuffled over to "Bonnie", and realized that his face was torn off. A red iris was the only thing visible in the gaping hole that was once his face. That was the light that had allowed me to see when I was "murdered".

I reached out my wing to help him get up, realizing that the tips of my wings were now just loose wires. I tried talking.

"Hi," I rasped, my voice muffled beneath the suit, "Do you know where I am?" The purple bunny stood and stabilized himself. His voice was young and male.

"No, I have no idea. Who are you?"

"My name is Estrella. I thought I got killed," I responded, as another voice cut in.

"I thought I was killed, too. I knew I never should've went into this stupid pizzeria. That newspaper picture was tricky," this voice sounded much older and deeper, yet it was still a boy, I could tell.

I shuffled so that I could see who said it. It was a Freddy suit. The Foxy suit was still trying to get up. "Bonnie" went over to help him/her up.

"What's going on? Where am I? Why am I in a Foxy suit?" The voice was nervous and quick, and sounded like a young boy as well.

"We all don't know what's going on, ok? All I know is that I'm a twelve year old boy whose name is Geoff," the Freddy suit replied, sounding frustrated.

"Um… Well, my name is Al, and I'm seven," the Bonnie suit quietly introduced, still getting used to his new moves.

"I-I'm Colin. S-seven, as well," the Foxy suit stammered, and I pondered in my mind. Where were we? What were we supposed to do? Then a new feeling barged in. Anger, revenge, violence. I wanted to kill whoever stabbed me.

"Is it just me, or do you feel like you want to rip the person who tried to kill you's guts out?" I blurted angrily, and I felt as if I wanted to punch something.

"Yeah, I do, it's happened before, but why?" Geoff replied, as the other two nodded their heads stiffly to agree. I awkwardly walked over to the door, and clumsily wrapped my odd wires around the knob. It turned with a click, and I pushed to open it.

My new eyes easily adapted to the light level, and I stepped out on a black and white floor. Before me was a long hallway, with lights flickering dimly. The other three barged out after me, barely fitting through the entrance.

"We're at the same place we were murdered in," Al noted, pushing his own chin up so that his forehead wasn't flocking his vision.

"D-does anyone hear m-music?" Colin questioned, careful not to slash anyone with his new pirate hook. I focused on hearing. The boy was right, faint notes were being played, but they were barely audible.

"It sounds like the same music that the prize corner usually plays," I realized, as Al agreed,

"You're right! Speaking of the prize corner, did anyone else see the puppet thing that lives in a box when you were "dead"?"

"I-I think…" Colin confirmed, as Geoff and I nodded as well.

Then, as if on cue, the puppet, levitating as he approached us, appeared a few feet from where we were standing. His makeup was clearly visible on his white face, and I shivered, as if seeing this side of him for the first time.

He was going to help.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. Just introducing how the children felt when they awoke in their new bodies. Also, thank you to SailorSedna052 for the name suggestion for Al. And if you were wondering, yes, Estrella can control the wires on the tips of her wings, which is really weird, but whatever.

Until next time,

RainbowCookies :)


	4. Chapter 4: A Goal

**Chapter 4: A Goal**

Al's POV-

The odd animatronic floated just a few centimetres off the dusty floor. His slim limbs and abdomen seemed too flimsy to support his white face, which had two deep, knowing, thoughtful eyes that spat out what looked like purple tears, running over his flushed cheeks.

I tried to mainly look through my left eye, whose red hue wasn't nearly as blinding as my right's. I once again pushed my chin up with my right hand, since my left arm was ripped off, so that my forehead wasn't blocking my vision.

Geoff, realizing something that I didn't at first, asked the puppet,

"Are you the one that brought us back to life? The one who put these animatronic suits on us?" The puppet did not respond, instead just floated there, as if trying to put tension between us. I thought he couldn't understand us for a moment, until he spoke up.

"Yes. It was me. I was a child, visiting Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, hoping for fun and games. That's not what I found. I found death, That's what I found. And so did you. I woke up, trapped in this puppet costume, and I felt the need to kill. The need to kill whoever led to my death. I tried last night. But I quickly found out that I could not leave my box until the music stopped. Then I found your bodies today, all bloody and dead in the storage room," he waved to the door behind us, "I figured that if I put you all inside one of the animatronic suits, you would be revived, like me. I see it worked. But I need your help. Kill the night guard. He is the one who murdered me. Who murdered us all. Then, perhaps, we would be free."

With that, he levitated higher, until his head was nearly touching the ceiling, and left without another word, floating down the isolated hallway.

Murder someone? Me? I mean, is that even legal? Probably not. Ok, definitely _not._ I looked at Colin. He stood still. I looked at Geoff. He was shaking his head. I looked at Estrella. Her loose wires were twitching.

"That guy is crazy," Geoff finally said, shocked, "I mean, does he really think murdering is the way out of this mess?"

"Well, revenge is best served cold. Plus, what if it's truly the only way that we can get out of these suits. I mean, I don't know about you, but I cannot get this stupid mask off myself," Estrella complained, making her point.

I thought about it. Since we were already "dead", nobody would suspect us to be the murderers, so we could get away clean, and at the same time, be free. But what if this wasn't the way to be free? We would have killed someone for absolutely no reason, except for getting revenge.

I sighed. Torn between two worlds. I glanced and Colin. He was nervously rubbing his silver hook, as if trying to calm it, so that it wouldn't be out killing anyone.

"What time is it, anyway?" Estrella asked, out of the blue.

"I had a watch. Must be wrapped around my bloody corpse. Not that I can get it," Geoff sighed, with his, instinctive I would presume, frustration.

"T-there's a clock up there," Colin offered, lifting his snout towards the stone wall to his left.

"Two forty. AM I would guess," Geoff informed, doing an odd Freddy shrug, his stiff shoulders squeaking with the action.

"The pizzeria opens at 6 am," Estrella noted, "So we still have a lot of time to make our decision." I mentally wrinkled my forehead in thought.

"Is this really such a hard decision?" Geoff urged, "Kill the murderer, get revenge, be

free. Simple." I shook my head, loose wires flinging around.

"We don't know for sure if getting revenge will free us. That's just what the puppet says."

"B-but what else are we going to do?" Colin sobbed, lowering his head.

"Yeah, Al, there's nothing else we can do," Estrella agreed, her endoskeleton teeth glowing in the faint light.

"Fine. But if this doesn't work, I'll never forgive myself," I sighed, hoping for the best. I looked up to Geoff. His blue eye closed for just a second. It didn't make me feel any better.

"So, where to?" Estrella asked.

"There has to be an office, right? Or at least a security room. These cameras aren't here for nothing," the eldest boy suggested, hinting up at the camera in the corner of the ceiling.

"But if there are cameras, won't the security guard see what we're doing?" I questioned, a feeling of indecision entering my mind. Estrella stared at the camera.

"My family has the same type of security cameras at home," Geoff mused, "You can tell when they're on or not by looking at the red light. When it's blinking, the night guard is looking at that camera. If not, we're free to move."

"So you're saying we should play weeping angels with the night guard," Estrella understood, some playfulness entering her voice. Geoff nodded proudly. "Works for me, then."

"I suppose it could work," I agreed as well, as we all glanced at Colin for his permission. He stood still for a second, before answering,

"Ok."

"Great. Let's get this party started," Estrella snickered. I couldn't see the fun in this. Just the murderous, bloody, violent, wrong, vicious, feeling I was getting.

A/N: Don't worry, Estrella isn't turning into a murderer, she just wants to have some fun in the critical moments. Not sure how to fit the putting on the mask thing to save yourself for the night guard, since these children aren't dumb enough to get fooled by that. Mmm. Oh, and yeah, surprise chapter. Yay easter.

Until next time,

RainbowCookies :)


	5. Chapter 5: Friends or Foes?

**Chapter 5: Friends or Foes?**

Colin's POV-

I honestly don't know why I even agreed to this plan. It's not that I think it's wrong… But mostly because I'm scared. I was scared to death. Scared that something might happen. Scared that we might be trapped here forever. Scared that this would never work. Scared for my life. Just mine. You can call me selfish but at this point I don't care.

Al's muttering was not understandable, but I could clearly tell that he was rebelling against this idea as well. Estrella seemed… Prepared. It was hard to tell if the positivity shining in her bulging eyes was natural for Chica, or if it was her inside feelings peeking out, or if I simply just wasn't used to seeing through only my left eye. Geoff was neutral as far as I could tell. He was calm as he spoke about the plans.

"We should wait it out for a night. See the customs. That way we won't get surprised by any other guards or traps." It made sense. If we moved immediately, we would be as clumsy as newborn seals on land. But if we really waited too long, we would lose the chance to-

A metallic groan broke the uneasy silence. All four of us turned to the source of the sound. The open hallway was too dark to peer all the way down. A chill ran down my spine. Estrella, perhaps too recklessly, slowly padded towards the suspense. In contrast, I took a step back.

Another squeak was audible. Whoever it was had moved again. Moved enough so that we could catch a glimpse of blue. Two blue ears peeked out from behind the wall. I recognized them.

With another movement, the creature snooped out from its hiding place, and now we could see the full picture. My heart skipped a beat. Standing before us, about 10 feet off, was a robotic bunny. Its green eyes glowed dimly, purple eyeshadow covering its eyelids. It had a plump form and carried a red guitar in its stocky fingers.

Toy Bonnie. From the stage. One of our _replacements. _Al's replacement. The new figure. But how was it moving at night? Did it remain in free roam at all times? Was it going to hurt us? Hurt me?

Its eyes were not laid on us. Not yet. It didn't see us. _He _didn't see us. Toy Bonnie continued to lumber towards the hallway across from him. I released my breath.

"Another animatronic," Al breathed, obviously shaken from the experience as well.

"Does the night guard know about them?" Estrella questioned.

"I would guess so," Geoff mused, "If not, he's in for a real scare."

"Do you think they're dangerous?" I whispered, sure that another animatronic wouldn't hurt on of its fellows.

Geoff just stared at the hallway, his Freddy eyes unchanging. I shifted slightly, the fabric of my suit muffling the scrapes of the metal inside. The wait starts now.

"We should return to the storage room," Al suggested, hinting towards the open door we came from on the start of this ride.

"Yeah. We should. Go into robot hibernation or something," Estrella joked. Geoff seemed to do a mental eye roll. Estrella smirked. I didn't think animatronics were capable of producing expressions. But it was possible. Chica's beak widened into a curved smile, the teeth not showing anymore, the end of her beak poking into her left cheek.

Suddenly, the sound of hard metal clanging rang from behind us. It sounded like pots and pans. It stopped only moments later. Then, heavy footsteps, softer than that of Toy Bonnie's, yet quicker, seemed to approach from behind us.

A bright yellow shape was blinding to my eyes in the gloomy place. Toy Chica emerged from the darkness of the suspenseful hall. But she looked different than when she was on stage. Her eyes shone an abyssal black, her beak now a gaping hole. She must've removed them both.

All of us didn't dare move a muscle. The yellow chicken peacefully walked past. I was quickly discovering that an animatronic's vision was sharp, but limited. Most of our eyeballs were sunk too deeply into our skulls to have a wide perspective.

We had come across 2 of the 6 new animatronics in less than 2 minutes. And who knew what they wanted to do to us?

At the corner of my eye, I saw Geoff shoo us towards the storage room, which we should really start calling the parts/service room. Al quickly shuffled into the lead, with the rest of us following.

After squeezing into the door, Estrella wrapped her wires around the doorknob, and pulled until it slammed tight. My eyes adapted like camera lenses in the new light level.

"Try to sleep for now, if you even can," I heard someone whisper, it sounded like Geoff. I shut my eyes. For the first time, I saw like a human. Inevitable darkness. Not a world lit by a blue hue.

I heard shuffling nearby. Someone was readjusting to a more comfy position. The loud whooshing sounds of the vents was the only noise I heard after that.

Now all that was left to do, was wait.

And waiting, was perhaps my least favourite thing to do.

A/N: Guys, I know I haven't updated in two whole weeks and I'm super sorry! I just didn't have time. So to make up for that, I'll be doing double, maybe even tripe chapters this weekend! I know this was a short chapter but hey, give me a break. Even though I already had a 14-day break. Oh well.

Until the next time,

RainbowCookies :)


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

Chapter 6: The HuntChapter 6: The Hunt

Estrella's POV-

I could not sleep. Could not rest. My eyes closed tight, but my mind was awake. I was anxious to escape from this prison. It was driving me crazy, having to put double the effort to move and speak while in this form. It was like my joints weren't oiled in centuries.

All I could do in the silent storage room was think of what would happen once we were free. Would we just go to heaven and live there? Or would we be revived somehow into our normal lives?

I can't tell you how long I have been sitting here, motionless. Each hour that passed seemed like 5 hours. I had calculated that I had been lying here for about 86 hours. Or at least that's what my brain tells me.

Then there was sound. A low humming noise, like a machine powering up, seeped through under the door. I opened my eyes. Brighter light filtered in as well. The pizzeria was opening. That means that it was now around 9 am, the regular opening time. I nudged the sprawled out Bonnie suit next to me.

"Mwuh huh?" Al mumbled, still dozing in sleep.

"The restaurant is opening," I replied, in a low voice. Geoff shuffled in the far corner of the room, waking Colin beside him. I knew that the oldest boy understood immediately.

"We should stay here for the entire day, then when the place closes, we'll make our move."

"No way am I staying in here for another…" I did a quiet calculation in my head, estimating a number, "250 hours."

Al tilted his head at me, confused.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep. Or tell time," I hissed. The boy shrugged, bending an ear.

For another, oh I don't know, 13 hours, the four of us lay silently, occasionally talking about our original lives.

"Every day, we would come here to have brunch, until… You know," Colin mentioned, the stutter in his voice calming significantly. "I miss it already, not that I would ever come back here after what happened."

The conversation was enough to keep us busy for the rest of the day, approximately 27 hours according to my head. Then the chatter outside stopped slowly. Family after family leaving, the restaurant closing.

It was time.

"I still don't have the best feeling about this," Geoff said, a hint of indecision obvious in his voice.

"Let's just take it slow for now, not too much action. This way we can explore the surroundings and plan out a route or something," I suggested, knowing that we would all have to split up into different ways.

"Alright," Al agreed, "But whoever thinks they're ready can make a run for it. Better fast than tempting." Colin fidgeted with his hook. From what I knew, if he had to do something he didn't like, he would get it over with quick. I just hoped it wouldn't get him into any trouble.

I also remembered that the other Toy versions of us would be out and roaming as well, but they were probably the least of my worries.

"Let's go," Geoff sighed, grasping the door knob with his strong fingers. The door, as per usual, creaked open, dim light entering. Would the Puppet also be out tonight? I had no idea.

"I'll go first…" Al volunteered, "Best to not go all at once." He stepped out carefully, heading right after taking a few steps forward. Geoff closed the door once again darkness flooding the area.

We waited for another half hour or so (in my mind it was 3 hours) before I volunteered to go next, leaving Geoff and Colin in the parts/service room. I knew this place fairly well, and I knew a route that I wanted to take. To the party room, the second one, and from there, I would take the vents to the office.

Taking slow steps, I walked across the checkered floor in the Main Hall, the door closing behind me. But that wasn't the only sound I heard. Soft, quick, footsteps echoed around. I wasn't alone.

The Toys were back. Toy Chica's bright yellow feathers peeked around the corner. I followed, curious to find out their goal. Was it the same as ours? Did they even have a goal?

She headed towards Party Room 4, once again, I followed close behind. I waited until she entered the room, then peeked in, wincing when my metal joints squeaked. Toy Chica wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes, seeming to stare into the camera. Briefly afterwards, she left, passing me in the shadows.

Perhaps they really were just malfunctioning. If I acted the same way, maybe the guard would think the same about the old animatronics. I shuffled in. When the red light flashed on the camera, I froze, staring into it. When the light dimmed, I walked around.

There was nothing of interest. Just leftover crumbs and party hats. Tablecloths draping over the long tables. I left, getting bored. If I followed the same route every time, it would seem more robotic. So I memorized every step I took.

I wondered if Geoff and Al had come out of the storage room yet. How would they approach this?

I sauntered down the hall, entering Party Room 2. I had the feeling someone was watching me. I looked around. No one around me. I looked up. To my horror, a mutated fox was hanging there, on the ceiling. The Mangle. He clutched the rafters with his odd endoskeleton fingers. His endoskeleton head bearing his unblinking eye. The original Toy Foxy swung overhead, entering the vents as I wanted to.

I slowly stepped towards the vent opening. The Mangle had moved quickly. He already disappeared around one corner, the straining of the tiny tunnel audible as he squeezed through. I waited and listened.

After a few moments, I was sure that he would've reached the guard by now. Did he try to murder him? Did the guard fight back? I crawled in to check. The small shaft was making it hard to move, my arms poking over my head. The sprawl of wires made it near impossible to see, not that I had to. Metal creaked all around me.

I peeked in, and saw something I did not expect.

Freddy.

A/N: So I know not all of the events in the story fit into the real game, but hey, it's hard to explain a game like FNAF. I studied each and every animatronic's attack routes, so I wouldn't miss anything. Do you know why Estrella saw Freddy in the Office? Hehe. I also have a question? Should I go through every night of the game and explain how the toys become less active and the murdered become more active? I feel like it would become repetitive. But maybe if each night was done in a different perspective? Your choice.

Until the next time,

RainbowCookies :)


	7. Chapter 7: A Copy?

**Chapter 7: A Copy?**

Geoff's POV-

Empty eye sockets stared at me. That brown skin that I knew so well sat there. Another Freddy? How could it be? He lay inside the office, on the chair that the guard was supposed to be sitting on.

Peeking around the doorway from the hallway to the office, I could peer inside the right air vent. There, Estrella was squished inside, seeing the same sight as I was. I heard Colin shuffle up beside me, steeling once he saw the other Freddy.

It was odd. Who was this other Freddy? The vents creaked as Estrella slowly retreated, perhaps unsure what to do. I turned tail and walked down the hallway, Colin closely following.

"W-what was that?" he stuttered, nervously or frustratingly I could not tell.

"I don't know what that other suit was. It's better to not approach something we can't understand," I replied quietly and swiftly, deciding that returning to the storage room was the best thing to do right now, since it was almost 6 am, the time that the employees usually come to set up. We only recently learned that, Al the only one noticing that the sound of the lights were audible much earlier than 9 am.

The checkered floor was consistent throughout the restaurant, I noticed. One billboard was lined with newspapers, most noting the event of the missing children. _Us. _My heart sank, realizing how much our families must be thinking right now. We're dead, gone, forever missing.

Was that really what was happening? Would we really never go back to our normal lives? Colin shuddered beside me, and I shot my vision towards where he was staring.

Another Freddy. Not the one like me, thank goodness. This time, it was Toy Freddy, the last to leave the stage, I presumed. His bulky shape dragged himself along, past us, towards the office.

I urged Colin on.

After a few more moments of silent walking, we arrived at the parts/service room, now our home. The door, half open, creaked as we exposed the room. Estrella had already come back, all crumpled in the corner like the old machinery we were.

Her head perked up as we shuffled inside.

"Did you see him?" I was surprised by her quick-fire question, "Well, did you?"

"The other Freddy? The one who looked like me? Yeah. We both did," I motioned to Colin, already settling down in his little corner.

"It's so weird," Estrella commented, and I nodded in agreement.

"The big question is: Why was he there instead of the night guard?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Maybe it was a decoy or something." I thought about it.

"But the cameras are only operated from the office. You saw them, they were going on and off." Estrella sat in silence for a while. I shifted, feeling awkward. Heaving my heavy frame down to the ground, I paused when I heard the door slam shut.

Whirling around, rather slowly, I saw Al step in, collapsing against the wall, and slowly sitting down. I wondered if he experienced the same thing as we did. I was about to ask him, but he spoke up first.

"I am really confused. Were you by any chance sitting in the office earlier with your eyes poked out? If no, then I quit my life." I shook my head. "Oh great," he sighed. I sighed as well, all this mystery too much for my brain.

Why did we have to be the ones murdered? Why do we have to murder the night guard? Can't that puppet thing do it himself? I mean, it's not like-

_Zzzzhhhhhh…_ Aaaaaand here comes the morning routine. Yay. How exciting. And by exciting, I mean just sitting here for another 12 hours, waiting for this damn place to shut down.

A/N: I knooowwww this was a short chapter but I spent like 95% of the freaking day doing boring stuff. AKA shopping. How fun. But I have absolutely zero time tomorrow, so might as well pull out a short chapter than no chapter at all. And this chapter might leave you ina bit of suspense, so I just wanted to add a quick note: Remember that mask in game 2? The guard was wearing that when the animatronics saw him. Their facial recognition thing just recognized the mask as a Freddy, and therefore just assumed it was a simple Freddy suit or something. This is just their robotic programming, and some things the children can't fix. Just for those who were wondering.

Until the next time,

RainbowCookies :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Bite of Revenge

**Chapter 8: The One Who Got Away/The Bite of Revenge**

Al's POV-

I sighed heavily, tired of the routine that had repeated five times now. It was five nights ago that we started our hunt. Five nights ago that we were revived into this world. Five nights that we've been _trying _to get revenge. But to no avail.

Let me tell you something weird. We've snuck into the office many times, more than twice each night for every one of us, and the Toys, but we've never gotten the chance to murder him. It's like whenever we see that freddy mask on his head, something in our programming takes over, we're forced to leave him.

It's probably because our creators never wanted us to assault another animatronic. We've tried for so long now, trying to catch him without that mask, since we knew it was hard to breathe in it, and he had to take it off to check the cameras. It was impossible.

Another event, be it good news or bad, I don't know, is that the Toys have been becoming extremely inactive the past few nights, as opposed to us becoming more and more desperate. Even the mysterious Balloon Boy has been greeting other animatronics less.

The fifth morning. The fifth fail.

The sound of children cheering and yelling flooded the otherwise silent room. But it sounded odd this time, more sinister, if you know what I mean. For some reason, it was like a message. _Something horrible is going to happen today. The terrible thing that left echoes in this place._

Just when I was about to doze off to sleep, a familiar sound caught my attention. The heavy storage room door swung open rather forcefully, and a muffled scream followed quickly after. I was about to get up to see what it was, until Geoff lifted a reddish-brown (in my vision) finger to his mouth, silencing me. He had become more commanding during these few days, more stubborn, more annoyed. I followed my eyes back to the scene.

The next thing that happened was a like a flashback being played back to me, except in an animatronic's perspective.

A reddish-yellow Freddy suit, worn and molded, dragged himself in, restrained by another weight. That other weight, was a child, a girl, young and innocent, her screams muffled by a murderer's hand.

The door slammed shut, like thunder foreseeing a disaster. No. Please no. Not another one.

The girl was tossed into a pile of multi-coloured, but drab, fabrics. The same pile of waste that marked each of our graves. A sharp object gleamed in the blood-red light that dimly illuminated the area. The light that came from my pupils. I was seeing this from the only source of vision in the room. The suit head was thrown aside. He raised his knife-

A sudden flash of crimson brown. In what seemed like 0.2 seconds, Geoff was in the middle of the scene, and the sound of metal clanging to the ground announced that the murderer had dropped his only weapon.

It took a short search to find that the now-alive Freddy had pinned his counterpart, the Golden Freddy suit, to the dusty wall. The man, weak compared to an animatronic's strength, tried to resist, pushing his stiff hands against Freddy's face. Powerful jaws showed off white teeth. Don't do it, Geoff. I know what you're going to do.

An agonized scream wailed as loud as a gunshot, yet as silent as death. Bright red blood dripped to the ground. A heavy thud followed. Groans of heavy pain filled the suspense with violence.

I examined the scene, regretting immediately. It was a terrible sight.

The man's head was now shrouded in death's wine. A large portion had been bitten off, just above the eyes. If I had to guess, the frontal lobe of his brain was probably gone by now. I heard Estrella's astonished gasp, as Colin shielded his eyes from the terror.

Before I could feast my eyes on the horrible sadness again, Geoff hauled the limp body up and out of the room, light, seeming as dark as hell, streamed through for only a few seconds, before appearing again, the saved girl being quite violently tossed out as well.

Was he dead? Were we free? More cries of pain answered that question. Geoff hadn't killed him. It wasn't enough.

"Darn," the assaulter, my friend, grunted, through a bloody mouth. "I thought that would do it." He sighed, frustrated.

"Well… What did he taste like?" Estrella playfully asked. I was quite sure Geoff swallowed the flesh, as it wasn't visible anywhere on the ground. His only answer to the quite irrelevant question, was picking up a piece of torn fabric and wiping it over his face and jaws. "I'm assuming he tasted quite bad, then."

Colin sat still, eyes wide, body shaking in horror. I stood up slowly, shuffled over, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The shivering ceased.

"I hope whoever discovers him doesn't know that it was us who did it," I said quietly, with a hint of anger at the violence Geoff used for the assault. He was about to protest at my tone, when shouts of desperation and urgency intervened.

"What happened here?" a woman with a deep, surprised voice questioned.

"I-I don't know. All I really saw was that an animatronic did something to him," a young girl responded, perhaps the one we saved. I wouldn't be too surprised if she didn't remember exactly what happened. It was all so fast.

"Hey you! Call 911!" The woman shouted at someone else, and more footsteps were audible, but faded away. Geoff's shuffling almost scared me after the nerve-racking experience. He sat back against the wall, going slightly limp, to look lifeless. I mimicked him. If anyone were to come in here and see us alive, we would be in a lot of trouble.

Thankfully, many more heart-stopping minutes passed, and I was satisfied that no one would come in, no anytime soon.

But it still bugged me, that we had the chance to be free, and wasted it, instead, causing a huge commotion.

The Bite of '87.

A/N: Whooooo... Quite gory. I think most of you weren't expecting this. And if you were wondering why everything Al described was kinda red coloured, it's because of his eyes. But I decided to skip the rest of the nights, and get to the excitement. They're getting desperate. Also, game 1 is coming soon.

Until the next time,

RainbowCookies :)


	9. Chapter 9: A Partner in Crime

**Chapter 9: A Partner in Crime**

Colin's POV-

I sat, paralyzed. The same way I've been staying for at least 12 hours now. My mind kept replaying that moment when the killer had his head ripped in half. That moment where the verge of our imprisonment should've been. That moment when time seemed to stop.

That moment when we should've been free. Why weren't we? Why did Geoff mess up? Why couldn't someone else have done it? Maybe then it would've went the right way. MAybe then-

Sudden chatter broke the deadly silence. I wasn't as surprised as I would've been. This was probably the tenth time someone had walked down this hallway discussing the _incident._ They were all boring conversations, to be honest.

But this particular one caught my attention.

"The newspapers are going haywire," a clear, deep, man's voice sounded, the type you might hear on a TV commercial. "Did you see the business today? After that crazy murder attempt from one of those damned animatronics, kids ran screaming out the door. I don't even think there's a door anymore."

"I can't believe that 9-kids birthday party wasn't cancelled," another voice commented, this time light and airy, like a wispy cloud. "Though I doubt the papers came out 2 hours after our night guard was rushed to hospital. Too bad he died along with our old Freddy suit. Good thing he didn't take our other ole Bonnie suit. Janitor told me that he lended it to a night guard that worked in the Diner back then for safekeeping."

Waitwaitwait. The killer… is dead? Impossible. Unless… The Puppet lied to us. We were supposed to be free. Except I really don't know exactly what that means. I heard deep inhales over the conversation. The others were hearing this. I couldn't see their reactions since I kept my eyes on the wall for the entire time.

"Boss says we can't last like this for another day. Chances are we're going to have to close down tonight temporarily," the narrator-sounding man continued.

"Shame. I worked a good few days here. Time to go looking for another job, I guess. But until this place closes down, we better call in the sub night guard to keep watch over the animatronics after all the crazy stuff that's happened, you know the..." the wispy man muttered something I couldn't hear clearly. But that was the concluding statement. Their footsteps faded.

Now what? Do we just live here for the rest of eternity? Unless… Is there someone else? Another killer?

Confusion clouded my mind. A heavy sigh from someone only brought my spirits lower.

"Well, what's the plan, now? There's no hope." I didn't bother to identify the voice, my eyes closed for comfort.

"Hmmm? We go detective-mode, duh." I could guess who said that.

"Estrella, this is serious." The cold voice of change over time, a soul trapped.

"Oh, so now big tough guy takes over. Now he becomes the big bad boss who orders everyone around. Mr. Serious is in charge, isn't he? Is that how things are now? Is that how we want to live the next few days?" Estrella snapped, as I heard metal joints squeak in outrage, standing in protest.

I peeked through a golden aura in my irises, the yellow light now stronger than ever, it seemed. Estrella's seemingly lifeless body sprang to life, multiple wires clenched into fists. A angry light entered her eyes. I myself didn't mind having a significant leader to tell me instructions.

But that was not the case this time. Geoff waved his arm lazily, as if too tired to argue. I didn't blame him. It was not a good feeling to have hopes to accomplish a life goal, and in the end, fail.

The other bird animatronic stomped quite noisily to the far corner of the room and slouched down. Clearly she wasn't having the greatest time in this life, either. But at least she was being the laugh of the group.

"Wait…" Al piped up, ears rising. "Did you hear the man outside say that the other suit, the Bonnie suit, was being lended to the night guard in the old Fazbear Diner?" When an awkward silence passed, I steadily raised my head and nodded slightly. Hesitantly, Al continued. "Well I heard that Golden Bonnie was the only other animatronic whose suit was wearable. Maybe there is more than one killer. Maybe we just have to find him."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Geoff muttered, and Al's sigh seemed comical.

"Gosh, you guys have bad hearing. I mean, I think you would understand if you listened to the men."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, some of us don't have… super-hearing."

He sighed. "So… The man said that the substitute guard used to work at the-"

"Old diner?" Estrella interrupted, eyes shining brightly. Al nodded, wiping the back of his hand against his jaw in an act of both hope and regulated mouth maintenance. "Well, then. It's almost midnight. Prime time for the night guy to come in." She winked with mischief.

Mischief was the last emotion I felt at this moment.

A/N: OK. Before you say ANYTHING, I know I have been abandoning this story for quite a lot of weeks now due to lack of time. But to make up for that, I will be doing double chapters this week. I know this chapter was a little boring but it did have a nice plot twist. Btw the seventh night will not be included since it is a custom night in FNAF 2 and I'm not sure how I can implement that. Sorry for the long authors' note, if you even read this far. ;)

Until the next time,

RainbowsCooooooooooooooookies :)


	10. Chapter 10: A Break For Now

**Chapter 10: A Break… For Now**

Estrella's POV-

Many silent minutes passed by until we heard the buzzing drone of the building powering down. The sound of human shuffling confirmed that the substitute night guard had arrived and settled.

The question was: is this guard the actual one behind all this mischief? Or are our assumptions wrong? We would never know until he was dead.

The cycle began again. Only this time, anxiousness filled the air. Tension crackled wherever we had stepped. Wherever any of the animatronics stepped.

I nearly jumped when a child's laugh broke the silence, plucking a string of concentration violently. I don't think I would ever get used to Balloon Boy's humourous but sinister chuckle, despite the fact that it always sung throughout the pizzeria every few minutes, now.

I was the first to get up, slowly moving my knees close to my chest and pushing my heavy body up both hands, or wires, should I say. Surprisingly, I didn't make much sound.

Taking my cue, both Al and Colin rose shortly after. Only Geoff stayed down.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I scolded, still angry at him for what happened only minutes ago. "Do you want to be stuck here forever?"

"No. Of course not," he replied. "I just don't think I can take another letdown like the one earlier today."

"I don't think any of us can. But it's our only chance," Al urged, and I felt a pang of sympathy for Geoff. After all that he's taught us through, he was disappointed in what we thought was the end.

Nonetheless, he got up and, without a word, creaked open the door, which seemed to become heavier and heavier over the days.

Together, we all made our way down to the main hall, stopping at the end of the wall, where we each took off one by one.

I watched as Al slipped around the corner, walking a long way down the hall that led to the office, before turning suddenly to enter Party Room 1. Geoff volunteered to go second, quietly creeping step by step, slow as ever, straight towards the office. Colin followed, using his fox agility to achieve odd positions on the walls and ceiling, much to resemble the Mangle.

The Toys were not active at all tonight. The only other sounds besides us the childish laugh of Balloon Boy.

After I was sure that the others had made it a far enough way to the office, I shuffled fast towards Party Room 4.

I knew the drill now. Party Room, vent, office, scare, leave. The leave part always frustrated me. It was like seeing another one of us in the office took us into a trance, forcing our animatronic bodies to go elsewhere.

The soft notes of a music box didn't make concentrating any easier. From my experience, animatronics were more active when they didn't hear sound, so that was the reason why the night guard was always so eager to wind up the box.

If we caught him off guard while he was either checking the cameras or winding the music box, then score! But that hasn't happened. Not yet. Hopefully our chances with this substitute "killer" will be luckier.

Cone-shaped party hats lined the tables. I brushed past them, arriving at the narrow opening of the right air vent.

I took a deep breath, and crawled in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Last night was a particularly fun one. We all got our fair share of jumpscares for the guard. But, he seemed even more experienced than the previous dead guard, despite that fact that he never even had a job here.

I sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, letting myself fall down to the ground. 6 am dawned again. No success.

I predicted that we were going to spend today in silence. I was right. Until once again, voices emerged from the other side of our door.

"I suggest we just sell this place and set up somewhere else." I recognized that voice. It was the wispy, soft voice that we had heard the day before. "With business like this, the pizzeria will never survive. Plus, the government is urging us."

"Yes, yes. I already made a plan," a new, woman's voice responded. "Some investors are willing to send some money to repair the old animatronics, since they seem to be malfunction also, and it will cost less money to replace fabric than hard plastic. And I think they might have a better reputation, since a new Toy animatronic apparently bit someone. It's weird though, because we can't find the culprit. No clues on any of the Toys. Nonetheless, they'll be scrapped and sold. The boss is already browsing for some new, vacant lots for our restaurant. But he says it will be best if we wait a few years for the incident to… Evaporate."

We're going to be… repaired? But… won't they find dead bodies inside of our suits? If they do, we might be scrapped too. Anxiousness urged me to listen further.

"Hmmm… That is a good plan. Alright, I will begin looking for buyers on this cursed lot. I'll speak with the investors, if you can get me contacted." I waited. No more conversation. I cursed silently. No more information on what's going to happen? Now we have to wait 5 years to get out of here? 5 YEARS?

No. Please no. This can't take that long. Was it our fault that this pizzeria had to close down? Was it our fault that we have to wait 5 more years now?

I sighed. At least we had a break… For now.

A/N: And the first game's theories are about to begin. I hope you guys are excited. And... I think that's all I've got to say. Oh well.

Until the next time,

Cookies of Rainbows :)


	11. Sorry

So bad-ish news. I've decided to put this fanfiction on Hiatus. I'm just no inspired anymore and I don't feel so great having the plot planned out for me. There's a chance I might still upload some chapters but they're probaby going to be boring. I am starting another Spirit Animals fanfic though (pretty sure FNAF fans won't be interested) so if you wanna check that out... :) Find it yourself. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed.

Until the next time (if there is one),

Rainbowcookies :)


End file.
